


Celebrating the Tonks Way

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mixandmatch100, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Tonks and Hermione celebrate Hermione passing her N.E.W.T.S.





	Celebrating the Tonks Way

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Not beta'd, but enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: pub crawl
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

"Why was this a good idea again?" Hermione asked over the loud crowd. She sipped her drink.

"But it's not every day that your girlfriend finds out she got seven outstanding N.E.W.T.s!" Tonks reminded her, smiling. "Come on, cheer up, love! We're celebrating!"

Apparently, Tonks' favourite way to celebrate was by organising a pub crawl.

As Hermione watched Tonks disappear into the crowd once more, she shook her head. Tonks was so rowdy and loud... they were complete opposites.

As they locked eyes across the pub, Hermione smiled, knowing their differences only made her love Tonks more.


End file.
